Spyro: Unknown Bonds
by IllusionMaster17
Summary: After The Sorcerer's defeat, everything returns to normal and Spyro prepares to resume his magic training. Until he and Red are called to travel to a mysterious island, totally unknown to the world, except for just one dragon elder. While they investigate the reason of their call, Spyro will discover than that unknown place turns out to be more than special for him...
1. Prologue

Hello fellow readers!

Well, It's been a while since I made a story, but with the hype of Spyro Reignited Trilogy, I decided to come back with a new story about our favorite purple dragon!

This time it's my version of a sequel from Spyro: Shadow Legacy, the last game from the original trilogy. I really hoped they continued this one, but they come with the reboot The Legend of Spyro (I don't complain about it, because I LOVE The Legend of Spyro! As mush as I love the Original Spyro)

Some parts could sound weird because it must be with the previous games of OG SPyro, and to understand it you must played the games, still no problem to catch it, eventaully will make sense soon.

I hope you like it :)

* * *

 **Prologue**

It's been a month since Spyro managed to defeat The Sorcerer in the Shadow Realm and free citizens from that fearsome dimension. Fortunately, there were no more signals from the sorcerer, which pleased the inhabitants and now that they no longer had to fear.

The month flew by to Spyro who was sleeping in his room, until a bright light literally got in front of him, and even though Spyro had his eyes closed he felt the irritation of the light affect him.

Trying to free himself from the light, he turned around in his bed to face down, but to his bad luck the light still bothered him, and he kept rolling until to his bad luck (again) fell on his face.

"Ouch!" The little dragon moaned as he got up slowly and rubbed his nose.

As he got up in pain he saw how the same light was put in front of him again and it began to speak "Hey Spyro wake up it's too late!"

"Hey Sparx the next one use water that is less painful..." Spyro replied "Wait late for what?"

"Well to say goodbye!"

Spyro suddenly opened his eyes wide. He forgot that today his friends are leaving again! They had stayed with Spyro to help repair the disasters of the last month, then they would leave as last time.

"I better hurry!" Spyro yelled, running out of his room and straight to the dock.

"Hey wait for me!" Sparx followed him

 **Meanwhile in the dock…**

"I think he won't come," said Hunter, the cheetah and friend of Spyro.

"Sure he is still asleep" said Bianca, a sorceress and friend of Spyro, besides being Hunter's girlfriend.

"Then he will not come to say goodbye?" Said 9, a monkey agent.

"I guess not..." Byrd said, a penguin sergeant.

"Well we'd better leave before the ship sails without us" Hunter suggested, turning around.

Soon the rest did the same and they were almost ready to leave...

"WAIT!" An unmistakable scream was heard in the area, even the locals turned to see who produced it.

Suddenly Spyro came to the dock even with some sleep. His friends, seeing him, were glad that he arrived.

"I already thought you would not say us goodbye" Hunter said smiling.

"Yes, it's just that I fell asleep, pussycat" replied Spyro, somewhat lazy and smiling.

"I see you are getting a good night's sleep" Bianca mentioned.

"I hope that does not affect your training, soldier" Byrd said. 9 just nodded.

"Well, I'm already here. It's kind of sad that you have to leave ... again" Spyro said while rubbing his eyes.

"Do not worry, when it's holidays, we'll see each other again. And I hope nothing strange happens like the last time" Hunter said seriously, and somewhat frightened.

"I hope not ..." Spyro said, but now a little sad.

"Spyro what do you have?" Sparx said.

"Well ... I should still say goodbye to you"

Spyro got a little depressed knowing that Sparx would also leave. It was something sudden for Spyro the day Sparx told him that. Most because of the fact that they were best friends and they were always together.

"Do not be like that Spyro. Remember that with your training you will be able to defend yourself alone, and I will not be constantly disappearing…"

"It's not that, it's that ... now I'll be alone"

Sparx approached Spyro and said "Spyro, you've been through a lot of things throughout what we've been together. You saved the kingdoms many times, and you faced several villains. If you could with that, you can with this too …"

Spyro began to smile at those words.

"Besides, you will not be alone; the elder dragons will accompany you. So do not worry, okay?"

Spyro smiling said "You know? I miss your buzzing…"

Soon Sparx laughed and Spyro did the same. The rest saw how both friends laughed happily.

"All aboard!" Exclaimed the captain

"Well, it's time to go. Good luck with your training Spyro" Bianca said smiling.

"And remember to train a lot but not too much" Hunter said equally.

"Pride your race, and have fun," Byrd said smiling.

"And do not forget to write us" 9 said with a smile.

"And remember that we will always be supporting you in everything" Sparx said

"Yes, yes. Do not worry, I'll be fine" Spyro said.

Before leaving, everyone gave each other a friendly hug.

Soon, the ship sailed away and departed more every second. Spyro sat a few minutes on the dock.

"You have very good friends" Said a new voice, one that Spyro knew very well.

Spyro turned and looked at a tall blue dragon.

"Tomas!" Spyro exclaimed in surprise. "What are you doing here? I thought you were in the dojo…"

"I came to accompany you. Remember that you have training, and I proposed to help you" Said the elder dragon "And I guess you want me to let you rest a bit more, right?"

"Please" Spyro said with one eye closed.

"Then go to rest, when you feel ready find me in the portal to go to the dojo" Tomas said pointing to the portal.

"Thanks Tomas" Spyro said and with a fast step he went to rest, knowing that he would not be alone…

 **1 hour later**

Spyro woke up relaxed and energized. When he saw through the window he saw that the sun was still rising. Without haste or worry he went out to meet Tomas.

When he was outside, he looked for Tomas, and when he saw him, he quickened his pace a little.

Tomas watched as Spyro approached and smiled to see him anxious. When Spyro was already in front of him he said "I'm glad you came Spyro. Ready to go?"

Without hesitation Spyro nodded smiling.

"Very good. Enter the portal" Soon they went to the plaque that was on the floor. Making a gesture Tomas made the plate glow brightly, and in a flash both disappeared.

* * *

Well, that was the prologue, If you like it, or need to clarify something, leave a review, and follow/favorite if you liked it.

See ya! And until we read again!


	2. A New Day

Hello fellow readers!

It's been a month since I published the prologue. I'm really sorry for taking a long time in publishing. I was busy with the last weeks of collegue (and I'm quite scared of how will result for me), still nothing serious.

Here we begin with the first chapter of the story, I hope you enjoy it. :)

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything of Spyro. Everything belongs to Activision.

* * *

 **A New Day**

The Dragon Temple, also known as the Dragon Dojo. A place of knowledge and learning. The adequate place where a new generation of dragons may come to train and learn about their abilities and powers.

After the Sorcerer's defeat, the dragon elders decided to use the temple as a special place to train and teach the new generation of dragons. While they also decided to build another temple for them far from the Dragon Temple location so they can arrange reunions and diplomatic arrangements, and because Sensei was very stubborn to let anyone use his dojo.

In the end they decided to take that responsibility after the Sorcerer's attack, helping the young dragons how to fight, defend, counter, and other things.

Now many younglings are coming inside the dojo, while 2 elder dragons are watching them from the door.

"I hope there are no more problems…" Said Red, a reformed elder, who was a puppet from the Sorcerer and used him to cause many problems to the Dragon Realms recollecting dark magic for increase his power. Until Spyro freed him form the Sorcerer's control and returned to his position as elder dragon. Although he still can't forget that he did such nasty things to the others, even when they reassured him that was not his fault (except Titan).

"What do you mean, Red?" Said Cho Lei, another elder dragoness of golden scales. She is the only female from the elder dragons, and the one who is more worried about Red.

"Don't you remember? A month has passed, and some still believe that I'm evil" Said Red some upset.

"Red, I know that you passed by something horrible, but don't worry about that…" Before she could continue, she and Red noticed how the last two dragons, one red and the other pink, were slowing their pace just to look at Red in an odd way to just continue their way inside the dojo.

After they were in, Red let out a heavy sigh "See? They won't change of mind…"

"Red, don't feel down now. Remember that all of us get affected. Just… give them time and you will see how they will accept you again, as we did" She said smiling to him.

"I hope so…" He said before looking around "I guess they are all already."

"Fine. Then let's begin with the lessons" Both entered and closed the giant door.

 **Inside the dojo…**

Already in the dojo are the elder dragons lined in front of everyone. Astor whistled to get the attention of the younglings who were chatting among each other.

Then Magnus took a step in front to speak "Very well, young ones. As you know the vacations finished and was time to return our activities, but due to the events that happened a month ago, caused serious problems not only to us, also to the other realms. It took time to recover from such a crisis, but now that we are in peace, we can return to our business with no problem" After this the young dragons rejoiced knowing that there are no more problems.

"Here, you will learn about your abilities and how to use it and enhance it. Also you will learn about dragons' story, from the first dragons who landed in the realms and how our race has progressed to what it is today" Sensei explained.

"Now, before we begin, someone has a question?" Cho Lei said, and just two dragons raised their paws, it were the same dragons that Red saw in the entrance.

Cho Lei pointed to the red one "Which is you question, young dragon?"

"Where is Spyro?" Upon hearing this, the rest of dragons begin chatting about the little purple hero.

The chatting becomes a commotion and seeing how doesn't stop, Red make a loud step forward getting the attention of everyone, including the elders.

"Spyro is not here right now, but eventually will. And that's not of your concern kid, so stop making loud noises."

The young dragons stayed silent for a moment, until Red heard a green dragon that was in the middle of the group speak: "That's not the bad dragon that prisoned every dragon?"

Red tensed up, and the question initiated the murmurs among the younglings. The elders noticed this and step forward to stop it until Red raised them a paw to stop them, and looking them with a serious stare. The elders noticed that Red wanted to stop this himself.

Making a loud clap, Red took the young's attention and the murmurs stopped. Soon all the younglings were looking at him directly. Red suddenly felt uncomfortable, he was so unused when many eyes were over him, considering his evil past, but remained firm and spoke to the crowd after letting out a heavy sight.

"Listen, everyone. I know that some of you still see me as an evil-doer, a threat to the dragon realms, and to everyone. And I can't blame you for doing it. I let that darkness consume me and caused so much harm not only to you, to every creature and even my elder companions…" Red paused to look at the elders, just to look again to the crowd "… but that does not mean that I can't change, that I can't fix my mistakes. I plead to all of you that trust in me… give me a chance to undo the flaws of my past and form part of the coming future…"

Silent became present for a moment, until the sound of claps were heard echoing though the dojo. Red followed the sound and saw that was coming from the pink dragoness who was smiling.

Soon the young red dragon to her side did the same, followed to the rest of younglings. The whole dojo was clapping to Red, and he felt how a heavy weight vanished from his soul, making him smile.

As he returned to his place, the elders noticed him smiling and they returned him the smile, except Titan (again).

Soon the claps died down, and Cho Lei take a step forward to resume the talk "Very well, young dragons, we will put you in teams to start, ok?" Just ending that sentence the plaque behind the elders suddenly glowed getting the attention of everyone. Soon a light pillar appeared and vanished in seconds, revealing two dragons.

"It was about time you arrived, Tomas" Red mentioned to the dragon.

The blue elder just smiled while reunited with the others "Yes, sorry for that. Spyro wanted to sleep a little more and I let him"

Spyro greeted the elders while the rest of dragons were looking at him with shining eyes. Sensei spotted them going to Spyro in a slowly way. "You continue. I'll be teaching something to these kids" And Sensei separated from the group to maintain the dragons busy.

"I hope you slept well, Spyro. We still are recovering from the events of the last month too" Astor mentioned.

"Also he needed to say goodbye to his friends" Tomas added.

Magnus was the first one to notice it "Spyro… where is your shining friend? What was his name again? Sper… no, Ispark..?"

"Do you mean Sparx?" Spyro corrected him, making Astor nod in response. "Well… he decided to take a vacations with the other dragonflies. Looks like he wanted to spend time with another dragonflies after the incident with Ripto taking them away. Of course I wouldn't let him waste that chance, and I'm happy for him too." Spyro smiled, but his smile vanished "And now, here I am, for my own."

"Hey Spyro, I understand this may be some difficult for you. As Nestor told us, you and Spark are always together, but don't worry, he and your friends will always be with you" Cho Lei reassured him.

Spyro smiled "Yeah, you're right. Also I promised them that I will learn everything about magic, and I'm not gonna let them down!" He shouted with renewed spirit.

Tomas smiled seeing the little dragon so energetic.

"Well, shall we begin with the lessons?" Red said before turning back to the crowd and seeing the younglings making push-ups… with the wings.

"Ok Sensei we take care from here." Astor rushed to say that worried that the young ones would break their wings.

Tomas went to Spyro for a moment and said: "Spyro, first I need to do something before we can go to train you magic. Meanwhile you could join the others or just wait, ok? I'll see you soon." With that Tomas went away, and Spyro with energy in his body decided to join the others, he thought he could learn something new to not deal with that later.

First off was close combat leaded by Sensei. He showed the younglings a tail sweep and a head-butt. Spyro was so familiar with those moves. So he just saw how everyone applied it in the mannequins that appeared in front of them.

The sound of a roar called his attention and turned to his right side to stop the source of the sound, and spotted the same red dragon from before. This dragon was very VERY similar to Spyro, just that he had a rounder and longer snout, different tail end, a larger, lower body, and is a tad bit smaller than Spyro.

The red youngling made a tail sweep so strong that lifted up the mannequin and head-butted it in the air perfectly synchronized. Spyro smirked at that display, yeah that red one made a good show of power but Spyro can do it better.

"Hey Flame!" Spyro exclaimed running to the mentioned.

The red dragon turned to meet with the purple hero and smiled at him "Spyro! Wow man, it's been a long time since I saw you!"

"Ha, yeah. It was just a month. Anyway, how were you been? Last time I was moving your rocks" Spyro said causing that Flame laughed awkwardly.

"Yeah, I was still dizzy for that dark dimension or whatever. I needed to clear my mind"

"Okay. Also, I saw how you smashed that mannequin like a hammer. I didn't know you knew combat skills."

"Actually me neither until my pops taught me. He's a fighter and he showed me these kind of things."

For some reason Spyro get tensed after hearing that "Your… pops?" Spyro said some disoriented.

"Yup. He taught me a lot. He even showed me how to launch a fire ball!" Flame said excited.

Spyro didn't respond, he just stayed silent thinking why he felt like that. Why all the sudden he felt so strange about family. Pops, father, dad… He remember those words being said before, but he doesn't gave it importance until now. What was exactly a dad? Yeah, he doesn't cared about his family before, but now… why?

"Spyro? Spyro wake up, buddy." Flame waved his front paw in front of Spyro's face to call him out of his trance.

Spyro snapped out and returned to himself "Ah! Yeah! I'm fine! Just thinking." Spyro said some nervous, but staying cool.

Flame was still suspicious about Spyro's behavior, but just let him be alone, it was not of his business.

Spyro tried to change the subject "So… how is Ember? I didn't see her for a while too" At this Flame made a worried face, looking to another side with a hiss coming from his mouth.

Seeing Flame doing that face supposed that something really bad happened. Spyro now curious asked him "What's up? Something happened to her?"

Flame just looked behind him, and there Ember was.

Ember is a pink dragoness of the same age as Spyro and Flame. She has light pink wings, large blue eyes, and a heart at the tip of her tail. She has a purple frill and horns that slightly resemble Spyro's, but the most noticeable thing is her gold necklace in the shape of a heart that bears a red gem in the center.

Right now she was training with her mannequin with a determined but slightly angry stare. In a quick display she destroyed the dummy fast and even trampling and jumping in the rests.

While Flame looked at her with the same worried face from before, Spyro looked at her surprised. Normally she is calm, adorable and even some annoying; but now she was acting like she wanted to smash someone in the floor.

Spyro asked Flame to break the tension "What is happening to Ember? I just knew her a little but I never saw her like that before. Normally she is happy."

Flame sighed heavily and said just one thing "Bandit…"

The name rang in Spyro's head "Bandit? The armadillo?" Flame nodded

"But I don't understand. I remember that I gave her his letter. She told me that I tell Bandit that yes. I told it to Bandit, and both them seemed really happy. I liked that Ember had someone else to chase except me, and that she finally stopped bothering me about marriage."

"Well, that is true. But Ember said that she could get in problems if she went to Cliff Town where Bandit is. And the reason is that…" Flame paused in mid-sentence letting Spyro wanting more.

"Flame? And the reason is that… what?" Spyro repeated to make Flame say it, but with no success.

Flame made a worried face "Sorry Spyro. But I promised Ember to not tell anyone, specifically you…" That surprised Spyro, Ember was really open with her thoughts, or unless he saw it like that. "…and I can't tell you either how I know about it, or she will kill me…"

Ok, Spyro now was frustrated "C'mon Flame! What can be so serious to not tell me?" Spyro shouted calling the attention of some dragons nearby, even Ember, but the curiosity vanished as soon as appeared.

Flame just nodded to the side, still decided to not say something. Spyro's frustrated face then turned into a sly one, smirking cockily. "Well… If you won't tell me, then I'll ask it to Ember"

Flame's expression became one of fear and in a jump he stepped in front of Spyro to prevent an imminent suicide.

"Don't dare to talk with her about that!" Flame whispered but loudly by the panic "She will release all her rage in you and me if you even mention Bandit or something else about it!"

Spyro made a annoyed look and tried to pass by Flame, but each move he made, Flame copied it to stop him. Soon both them get tired and panting.

Flame recovered the breath and released a tired sigh looking at Spyro "Please Spyro, you can't go to someone and talk about their personal problems. And I don't want to offend you, but I must say that I don't think you know anything about love."

Spyro was stunned by that, but it was true. He despised love, he even consider it a plague. Well he tolerated the relationship of Hunter and Bianca, even Elora reassured him that it was not bad at all; still Spyro didn't want to fall in love.

He was troubled about that, but at the end he decided to not talk to Ember, maybe Flame was right and if Spyro is going to talk to her about something Spyro don't know anything just could cause problems.

"All right Flame, I won't talk with her"

Flame smiled in relief "Thanks, Spyro. Don't worry, when Ember feels that she can let it know to you, she will come. She seems docile and adorable, but she also has courage. I know she will make it. Just need help of a friend, me" Flame giggled, referring to himself.

"You will help her? I didn't know you were friends." Spyro said looking at his red friend.

"Well, yes I am. In the month that passed I get to know her, thanks that my pops is a friend of her mom."

Spyro was about to mention something until a voice was heard from behind them "Ah Spyro. I see you're talking with a friend of yours" It was Tomas, smiling at the purple dragon.

"Well, sort of. I bumped into him a few times before" Spyro responded making Flame laugh.

Tomas noticed how Flame was quite similar to Spyro, excepting the nose and scales' color. His attention turned to the pink dragoness a little far from them, and could sense a feeling of anger in her. He let it be to continue his reason why he came there.

"Right, Spyro…" Tomas called him to get his attention "…I came to tell you that we are ready for your special training."

"Special training?" Flame asked confused.

"Yes. Spyro is an exceptional dragon who accomplished many successes and victories in such short age. And the abilities and talents he has still are evolving" Tomas explained making Spyro smile proudly with a heroic face.

"Wow, I didn't knew you were so cool!" Flame said excited, making Spyro laugh and Tomas smile by the attitude of the red youngling.

"Well Spyro, I see you outside." With that Tomas retired, leaving just Spyro and Flame.

"I knew you were famous, but now that you had many abilities. I'm really jealous." Flame mentioned, earning a laugh of Spyro. Yeah, Spyro is the coolest dragon ever existed.

"Ok Flame, I have to go. It was nice to see you again, this time not trapped." Flame looked at him jokingly for that recall.

"Fine, Spyro. I see you later, or other day." Flame stretched his paw to shove it with Spyro.

"Same, Flame" Spyro returned the gesture, and with a goodbye he went outside.

Flame returned to the lesson, while that Ember saw how Spyro left the dojo with a sad expression.

 **Outside the dojo...**

Once out of the dojo, Spyro spotted Tomas stand at the end of the stairs and went to him "I'm here Tomas"

"Fine. Now let's head out to the elder temple"

"Elder temple? What place is that?"

"It's where we meet now. We decided to use the dojo for lessons and education for the younglings, like a school." Tomas explained while positioned himself a little far from the dojo.

"Now Spyro, stay close to me. We will part soon."

Spyro stayed confused, looking at the ground for a magic plate, but nothing. "How are we going to go? If there's no plate to use" Said to Tomas giving him a curious stare.

Tomas just laughed and inhaled slowly to exhale in relaxation "First off, I will show you a little example of our magic" Then Tomas made a signal with his paws and suddenly a pillar of light enveloped them.

When the light faded away, there were no sign of them.

* * *

What do you think? If you want to give an opinion about it or clarify something, leave a review. Oh! And follow/favorite if you liked it.

Bye bye! Until we read again! :D


	3. Training Time

**Hello everyone! IllusionMaster17 here!**

 **Well, first off, I'm reaaaaaaally sorry fot take so long in publish a new chapter. Honestly I expected that in vacations I was going to have more time for my story, but no. Also, one and a half month I returned to university, but I still try to work in my stories (this one and my new one The Legend of Spyro: Rising Tempest)**

 **So, I beg you pardon for this delay. And I hope you enjoy the chapter. :)**

 **Oh! One more thing, this chapter is dedicated to my fellow writer friend KaiserTheArmed, who is in a really predicament where he lives. And while the chapter doesn't reflect the situation, is for a reason here.**

 **Enough talking, now for the story!**

* * *

 **Training time**

 **In the Elder temple…**

In the middle of a field surrounded by water far from the town, attached to a bridge, is a big building, a little bigger that the dragon dojo, of a crimson red with golden pillars of spiral design and silver details, and the walls that had decorative glasses which has pictures of the elders. The door was double and is made of oak and birch and had carved the symbol of the dragon realms that covered most of the door.

While there was some birds passing by the temple, a wave of light appeared from nowhere scaring the birds and making them fly away. When the light vanished, in its place there are Tomas and Spyro.

"We arrived Spyro." Tomas observed the purple dragon who was wobbling and has the eyes in spiral, as if the travel left him dizzy.

"Hey, how do we get here with no portal?" Spyro asked trying to maintain stand and spinning his head.

"Well Spyro, that's an advantage from a perfect domination of magic. Normally we use the portals to transport ourselves without consume it, but this time I wanted to show you a demonstration of my own. Also I don't believe if using the portal could have been less showy with those young ones still there."

Spyro still was dizzy but managed to understand what Tomas said, passed some seconds he recovered stability.

"So here I'm going to train." Spyro said some impressed, the temple was so big, he wondered how much dragons could enter until totally fill it.

"That's right, are you ready?" Tomas asked smiling to the little dragon.

"Of course." Spyro said some excited, deep inside him he felt the same because he was interested in use magic, also he promised his friends to do it.

"Then let's go." And both them went inside the imposing temple.

* * *

"I could do a really good party here." Spyro said once he saw the temple's inside.

From decoration to space that has was amazing. The floor was covered of silver polished ceramic with a wide carpet in the middle that had golden borders; the walls are made of a kind of wood very resistant painted of yellowing orange; the ceiling has a spider chandelier in the center and glass lamps in the corners, and in the background it could be noticed a depot, a dining room, a bathroom and a rest room.

But that really took Spyro's attention was that lies at the end of the temple, seven seats of different colors with a red cushion in each one.

"Surprising right?" Tomas commented smiling seeing the surprised face of Spyro who is running from a place to another to see the entire temple closely. "How and when did you do this? It's amazing!" It was hear in the distance.

"We build it two weeks after the Sorcerer was defeated." Tomas mentioned him "While we were repairing the remaining damages, I and the other elders decided to use the dragon temple to train and teach the young growing dragons. With that we started the construction this temple for us; also, it would be a good place to train you."

Spyro kept seeing the place while hearing Tomas, although it looks like he's giving more attention to the temple that Tomas' words.

"Spyro" Tomas called the dragon, who finally listened "Come here please" He indicated him with a slightly serious tone, as if he was about to tell him something important.

Spyro went towards him and sit, waiting his speak.

"Spyro, as you know, not only did you rescue Red, you also defeated the sorcerer, the responsible of the disaster a month ago." He said making Spyro smile proud of his work "But that doesn't mean that everything is already done. The Sorcerer is still free, and he's out there, preparing himself for his revenge." At that Spyro's smile was gone and a serious face appeared.

It was so right, he managed to defeat the Sorcerer, but it was just that, a temporal victory like with Red. He's still free, and he could be anywhere ready to trap everyone again in the shadow realm.

"Now you see it Spyro." Tomas continued "That warlock is still a threat for the entire world, not only for us. Who knows what he is planning this time to defeat us, that's something that we just can't allow to happen, not even the smallest detail." He knelt to be at the same level as Spyro and pointed to the stone that Spyro hangs on the neck "That's why your training of magic requires all your concentration and ability, until reach the point of not needing the shadowstone to domain the magic inside you."

Spyro grabbed the stone and stared at it. It was a circular stone with two dragons engraved, one red and the other blue. One upside down on the other. He still remember when he entered the shadow realm many times to rescue the trapped dragons and his friends, and when he faced the Sorcerer. It was a very different experience compared to when he confronted Gnasty Gnorc, Ripto, the Sorceress and even Red.

"If you remember the talk we had a month ago, just after you freed me from that pile of wood…" Tomas continued "…I told you that you were the only one that could save the imprisoned elders. And that you magical energy is very strong. Actually, the power of your magic inside you is simply overwhelming Spyro." Spyro kept watching the stone, but still listened everything that Tomas said.

"What do you mean about my magic is overwhelming?" Spyro asked some confused "As an elder, I can feel the energy of the many creatures, and yours is immense Spyro. Not many dragons at your age can have such level of magic contained, even the amount that I had at your age is significantly lower." Tomas laughed remembering his childhood, and Spyro laughed too.

"Returning to the theme, you have a great potential Spyro, not only in combat, also in magic, but we must train you so that you can master it and thus be ready for any danger." Tomas get up looking at him "The Sorcerer will return to take revenge, he will come with more power to reach his goal. We must prepare for his arrival, we don't know when or how much we have to wait, but I'm sure…" Tomas smiled to him "…that we will be ready."

Spyro felt how his fire burnt with passion, and presented a determined face showing that he is prepared for everything "We will be ready." Spyro repeated, showing his smile.

Tomas felt so proud seeing Spyro's determination, it made him feel that there's no reason to be afraid, that everything will end well.

"Good Spyro. Now, are you ready to train?"

"Of course!" He said excited.

"Excellent! Let's start with…"

He paused his speech at the sound of the temple door opening. From there a tall green dragon appeared, wearing a kind of dark green coat with rolled white sleeves that only covered part of his chest, and a brown belt that carry many artisan artifacts, like a hammer, a wood carver, a pick, a drill and a brush.

Tomas was about to welcome him, until Spyro ran to the dragon before Tomas could.

"Nestor!"

The big dragon saw how Spyro get closer until stay in front of him, shaking his tail showing his joy of seeing the artisan leader. "Spyro! How have you been hero?" Nestor knelt to look at Spyro's level "It has been a long time since I saw you. The last thing I remember from your visit was that you defeated an ugly red dragon." Tomas couldn't help but laugh when he hear that.

"Yeah, exactly." Spyro winked to him "Hey, how did you know I was here? And how did you get here? And do you know each other?"

Tomas joined them "Answering your questions in order: I call him Spyro. I contacted him using my mind in the dojo and I told him to come here when he could; he get here in one of the hot air balloons; and while I and the elders were building our temple I went to find one of the artisans to help me with the decoration, and Nestor was the one who I met." Tomas explained before shaking hands with the artisan "Greeting Nestor. I'm glad to see you again good friend."

"Same. Being leader from a big homeworld is hard to go out and explore. After the defeat of the Sorceress, the Forgotten Realms and Avalar were able to be inhabited by dragons again. And I was so interested in giving them a good visit, but the duty sometimes compels." Nestor ended laughing.

Tomas shared his humor "I know how it feels. Well, leaving the formalities aside, I suppose you're wondering why I called you." The elder inquired.

"Actually yes. But let me guess, does it have to do with Spyro?" Nestor asked and Tomas nodded "That's right. As part of his magic training I thought that you could help me with his progress, as you were the one who raised him since baby, you know more about him than me and I believe your contribution may be so helpful."

"Of course I'll help. Unless as long as I can." Tomas felt happy with the cooperation of the artisan. At that moment Spyro jumped among them "Then both will train me?"

"Something like that." Nestor responded.

"Well, what are we waiting?" Tomas said ready. Spyro responded with the same feeling. "Nothing!"

* * *

"Well Spyro, this is the last one!" Tomas exclaimed to the purple dragon who looked tired. Apparently Spyro is practicing his fire breath against some mannequins as the ones from the dojo, but these ones were made from a kind of strong material, as metal but different.

"Remember Spyro, with this one you must weaken it using your breath and then directly attack it of front. You have to think fast to plan your move." But Spyro wan not one of those who plan, he jumps directly to the action.

That's his style.

Spyro ran to the dummy, horns in front, ready to tackle it, getting closer to reach it and once he made contact…

Spyro flew out as if he was punched by a rhynoc just in the chest, and fell back on the floor.

"I told that you had to weaken it with your breath, not attack it directly." Tomas went to where the purple dragon was still grunting from the blow.

"What is that thing made of? It was suppose that thing flew out, not me." Spyro said as he got up slowly.

Tomas helped Spyro to get up "These dummies were specially made to resist massive attacks and repel them. An alloy of metal to resist and crystal to counter."

"How that thing was able to punch me hard until make me fly away?" Spyro looked at Tomas waiting for an answer.

"The dummy will return the attack with the same force that received it. That's how counters without moving." Tomas explained.

"I would like to fly, but not like that." Spyro commented making Tomas laugh. "Better rest for now." He suggested while he and Spyro headed towards Nestor is who is carrying a feather and paper.

"So impulsive as always Spyro." Nestor laughed rubbing Spyro in his horns "I wonder what it would have been like if I had hit it, although I don't have the strength I used to."

Spyro grinned a little imagining it, Nestor flying to the opposite wall, or just receiving a weak push. "Well, who knows?"

Tomas watched through one of the windows that the sun was at few hours to hide. _"It should be like 3 hours before sunset."_ Tomas thought _"The lessons are surely over."_

"Spyro" He put his attention in the little dragon. "Let's finish for today. Rest well the rest of the day and tomorrow we continue at the same hour."

After hearing that the next thing he did was lay off in the floor, with the tongue out "Finally. I was getting tired."

Nestor grabbed the purple dragon and put him on his hack "Even after many adventures you throw yourself to the ground. Who would say that the hero of the realms is only a child?"

Spyro laughed at his comment. "Unless I was not trapped in crystal."

"Well played Spyro. Well played." Nestor commented laughing at such memory "But I can promise you that it won't happen again. Unless I have a good reason to."

"And which reason may you have to let you turn into crystal?"

"One that is worth it."

"It would be good that doesn't happen again." Spyro ended, still being carried in Nestor's back.

Tomas looked at the scene with such nostalgia, as if the scene just brought back an old memory of his childhood. He couldn't help but let out a sigh of melancholy. _"Wow, time has passed."_

"Tomas! Are you coming?" The elder was snapped out of his thoughts after hearing Spyro's voice. He turned to see that he and Nestor are already in the door.

"I'm coming." Tomas went to where they were, and once there Spyro asked him "Where are we going now?"

"To the dojo, where else?" Tomas answered him "I must see how my elder partners are, and if the lessons went without problems."

When they left the temple, Nestor put Spyro back in the ground "Well, it was interesting this show of your power but I must go back to my home." He said looking at Spyro, until he realized. "Spyro, where is your dragonfly friend, Sparx?" He said trying to find the bug.

Spyro got tense after hearing the name of his little friend, but still he said to him about the dragonfly "Sparx is not with me." Nestor stopped searching and heard him "Today in the morning he went with the others. He wanted to pass more time with other dragonflies."

Nestor already heard from Spyro when Ripto captured many dragonflies for his plan, and that he could understand Sparx. It surprised him that the dragon and the dragonfly can understand each other.

"I suppose you felt some sad when you said goodbye to Sparx, right?" Nestor said, and Spyro just nodded slowly. " _It seems that spending so much time with Sparx made him get used to never being alone."_

The artisan could notice the sadness in Spyro's eyes, normally those eyes always shown sincerity, curiosity, joy and even pride, bur sadness was something unexpected.

He thought in how cheer up the little dragon, but he doesn't know what to do, until he finally had an idea, simple but effective.

He knelt to be at Spyro's level, put his hands on Spyro's shoulders, and gave him a short hug. Spyro was confused and some uncomfortable, but suddenly all that turned into calmness, and an odd familiar feeling…

Nestor stopped hugging him, and looked at him "Spyro, I understand that being without Sparx may let you some depressed, and that makes you feel alone…" Spyro listened closely at what the artisan leader was saying "…but that doesn't mean you're alone. You have so many friends that you've met in your many adventures, the cheetah, the bunny, the fauns, the satyrs, the elders and even us. We all are with you, and you know that you can count on us in everything, because that's what we do and how we do it, as family."

Hearing those words made Spyro feel better, and it was true. He has many friends around the realms, and all because he helped them.

"What he said is true Spyro." Tomas joined the conversation "Don't believe for a second that you're alone, because it's all the opposite. You will never be alone."

Spyro smiled, he had worried too much about that, and he had to stop doing it. He didn't want the great and adventurous Spyro to become a weeping and distressed one.

"I must have seen myself as a crushed rhynoc." Spyro commented, causing that Tomas and Nestor laughed, at least his sense of humor was still intact.

"Well, it was enough talk for today. I must come back, I have new ideas for my craftworks." Nestor commented as he got up "I hope to see again, Spyro and Tomas." Extended his hand to say goodbye.

Tomas did the same "Same, take care Nestor, leader of the Artisans."

"Just Nestor, Tomas."

"See ya later Nestor" Spyro said.

"See ya later Spyro. Remember visit us occasionally." And then the artisan left the place.

Tomas got in front of Spyro "Well Spyro, ready to go?" Spyro nodded.

"Are you sure? You will get dizzy on the trip." Tomas joked, making Spyro stick out his tongue.

"I can handle it." Spyro said very confident.

"If you say so." Tomas made the same signal with his hands and both were enveloped in a pillar of light.

Once the light was gone, only the wind was heard, and a strange sound...

From the ground, just where the light appeared, a kind of shadow emerged, but just the head, or so it seemed, to later disappear again…

* * *

 **Someone expected that Nestor appeared here?**

 **Since Regnited Trilogy, I really loved the work they did with everyone! From all the dragons to the rest of characters, and here I tried to describe Nestor in his Reignited style to give the idea.**

 **And one more thing, I will try to reunite most of the characters from the whole Classic Spyro series in the story, such as Elora, Sheila, more dragons from the Dragon Realms, Bentley, Byrd, and more. So if you want to see a specific character appear, I may do it.**

 **That's all. Until we read again!**


	4. The Normal Life

**Helio fellow readers!**

 **Ok... First off, I'm really sorry for this massive delay. Totally, I'm really sorry for taking too much in bring a new chapter. I have been dealing with some personal problems lately, and had little time to write, but I had time to read another fanfics ironically. :P**

 **I promise I won't let this happen again (or unless I'll try).**

 **And thank you so much for keep having interest in my story, it really helps my spirit and self-esteem to keep writing. :')**

 **Now, to the chapter! I hope you like it. :)**

 **Disclaimer: Spyro The Dragon, scenarios and characters doesn't belong to me. All rights goes to Activision. I only own the story.**

* * *

 **The Normal Life**

"Jeez, these kids are harder to train than I remember." Cho Lei was carrying several books while Astor collected some remains of the dolls scattered on the floor.

Classes had finished and elders began to order the temple for the next day. But first they made sure the little ones withdrew.

As they put back everything, the sound of several blows falling to the ground was heard echoing in the dojo, causing everyone to turn to see what was what fell.

"Sorry…"

Cho Lei turned to see the pink dragoness who was picking up what appears to be the Dragon Realms' maps and other scrolls unrolled. Stared for a few seconds and turned to Astor "I'll help ber, finish what I was doing please." Astor nodded, while Cho Lei went with the pink youngling.

As Ember collected the scrolls felt someone watching her from above "Need help, dear?" Cho Lei asked, to which Ember just nodded without looking up.

While both picked up the scrolls, Cho Lei noticed her worried look, and that made her feel somewhat pained. _"Poor girl, I think_ _she can'_ _t believe it_ _too."_ She thought, remembering what had happened in the last minutes of lessons.

They continued collecting scrolls silent until nothing was left on the floor, and rose up "Let's take it to the store." Cho Lei said walking with Ember following her from behind.

As they walked, Cho Lei constantly turned back to see Ember who was still looking down, worrying the elder. It made her feel bad to see one of her students sad, especially when the reason was unexpected.

Once they reached the store placed the scrolls on a shelf beside some books of various size.

Once finished, Cho Lei closed the door telling everyone they had already put back everything. "Well, we're done for today." Sensei gave a long yawn before walking to the front door "Anyway, I'm going home. Train children is more tiring than I thought." And left without saying anything else.

Red just looked how the elder went away "Anyone will tell him that we must wait for Tomas?" The others thought for a moment and shook their head sideways. "Sensei loses it."

Ember, who was somewhat listless walked toward the front door as well, ready to go. Red noticed and could not help but empathize with her.

Cho Lei approached Red, both watching the scene. "How is she?" Red asked.

"Still hurted. I think she can't stop thinking about that. "

"Well it's because of that insolent child who dared to disturb her."

"But still Ember hit him, strong in the snout. You should see the terrified face of Ember, it hurted me too..."

They were silent remembering that scene, a dragon on the floor, bleeding nose, grabbing it with its paws to prevent more hurt, and Ember in front of him, with a look of terror plastered in her face.

"I'll go talk to her." Red said, walking toward Ember who had already crossed the door.

"I'm going with you." Cho Lei offered. "It is also my responsibility."

Red nodded and both were by Ember.

Meanwhile, Astor looked how both elders headed for the door, then put his gaze on Magnus. "Hey, Magnus." The montioned looked toward him "Do you think ... that there is something between them?"

"Who? Cho Lei and Red?" He said incredulously. "I don't think so. I mean, maybe she is nicer with him than us with him, but I don't think they go that far. Right?" He laughed at the end.

"Yes, you may be right." Magnus replied.

* * *

Ember felt lost, as if her world was losing color every second. She could not help but thinking that she had done something horrible. She! Ember! The most optimistic dragon of the realm.

 _"But he deserved it._ _"_ Ember thought trying to convince herself _"He said something very personal, and I showed the opposite_ _._ _.. right?"_

Shee was so deep in thought that she did not see a red dragon pass in front of her.

"Ember?"

Hearing her name looked up and saw her friend with a worried face.

"Flame?" The pink dragon asked "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you."

Ember felt, for a second, happy. Her friend has returned just for her. But soon that feeling gone.

"Why do you want to see me? I didn't do something good today and you saw it."

"Because you're my friend, and I wanna know you're okay. I hate seeing my friends sad." Flame approached to her and lifted her face to look into her eyes. "Especially someone who already had a bad day before."

Ember looked at him and began to tremble. She tried very hard to not let out a tear, but once Flame embraced her (very fearful at first), she let out everything she had. Flame felt hurt by Ember, she always acted very cheerful and positive, seeing her so devastaded hurted him, as if her soul was broken.

"F-f-first... Bandit, n-now this... Wh-why...?" Ember's sobs made her difficult to speak out, the more reason for Flame not stop hugging her.

It was for few seconds, and the sobs from Ember seemed to cease, slowly Flame separated from the hug but still holding Ember. She cleaned her eyes from the wetness and looked back at the red dragon, who also wiped some from her face.

"Ember... Actually I'm not very good with this sort of thing..." Flame looked down somewhat ashamed of his words "...but I know this is hurting you a lot. And I'm really sorry, I should've acted fast before you commited such thing, I think I was surprised too by what he said."

Ember listened carefully to what Flame was telling, slowly catching her breath.

"I don't know much about love or romance, but I try to understand to help. And this is what I think. That Bandit does not deserve you, I mean, look at him! He has a slingshot as weapon and his hat is very rare. Kerchief fits him but only that." Ember laughed a little, which thanked Flame. "And you, you're amazing. You are very optimistic, nice, somewhat annoying and cheesy too..."

"Ha, that's funny Flame. Ha ha ha. "Although Ember should take that last as an offense, really made her laugh at how truth was that.

"But that's good, it's what makes you you. I think that anyone would be lucky to have you as a friend, like Spyro or me. "

Ember looked up at the name of Spyro and now made her feel uncomfortable, but remembered that although she was in love with him before she still considered him a good friend. She began to see how lucky she was to have the hero of the realms and Flame as her friends.

"Also, do not let the words of a dork affect you. And if he does it again, hit him but not so hard this time. So he will see that you don't care what he thinks, instead how you respond to that so he stop doing it." Flame said, smiling at her, what Ember returned grateful.

"Thanks Flame. I already feel better." Ember hugged him, to which Flame let out a small gasp of surprise and even blushing a little, but calmed down enough to return the embrace. Flame felt very good with himself, but he was happier to see Ember smile again.

"I see that the youngling handled the situation better than us." A female voice said surprising them both and made them break the embrace.

"But we didn't do anything yet." A male voice answered,

"Exactly." Flame and Ember turned and saw Cho Lei and Red walking towards them. Red was curious and Cho Lei was smiling.

Once they were in front of them there was a small silence, and Flame was the first to speak "Is something wrong elder Cho Lei?"

"We came to see Ember." The mentiones looked up "We noticed her deep regret and we wanted to try to help a little, but when we saw you talking to her..." Shee went to Flame "...we witnessed how you made her feel better. Even better than we hoped to do." Flame felt very flattered by the words of the elder.

"As for you Ember, do not feel overwhelmed by what happened." Red spoke with a calm tone. "At some point we all can get to let out our frustration in an unexpected way or we do not like, like yell or hitting someone. It is normal in all of us to feel that way."

Ember felt more comfortable thanks to the talk of both elders, but very surprised that Red was encouraging her, considering he had locked her in that dark realm. Yet she gave the elder dragon a genuine smile "Thank you, mister Red."

The elder could not help but smile at the words of the pink dragoness and see that smile that somehow made him feel incredibly exhilarated.

Cho Lei noticed Red's smile and she smiled, felt that the elder was soon to regain the trust of others.

"Well, young ones." The female elder called them "I think you should go back now, you don't want to worry your parents."

Both nodded and said goodbye to the elders, while they returned to the dojo.

* * *

While Astor still was sweeping the wreckage behind them came a portal light radiating brightness to the room, which Magnus cursed because he kept complaining about the light. Once the brightness stopped, instead were Tomas and Spyro, with the latter tottering.

"Does this ever happened to you?" Spyro said trying to remain stable.

Tomas just raised his hand and turned it on both sides "More or less, but with practice does not affect me anymore."

Spyro finally regained his balance and saw the dojo was empty "I expected a larger audience but I'm content with this." He told Tomas jokingly, who just laughed of Spyro's joke.

"Now Spyro, we _all_ know you're a celebrity in the realms but do not let that go to your head." Tomas told him, doing emphasis on "all". "If it weren't for the countless villains who come to cause problems, you would not have someone to face, and that would lead you to not habe fame and glory."

"I don't think so, I would say that I still could be popular with my own legs." Spyro said confidently, stating that even if there were no evil to conquer he would be known for anything else.

"Really?" He asked Tomas curious and somewhat dubious "Well, tell me what you would be known if you were not a hero?"

Spyro put his left foreleg on his chin thinking in which other thinh would be famous "Well, I've always liked to explore. You know, new realms, places and things." The purple dragon said smiling. "I bet it would be the best explorer of the realms, not only of the realms, of the world!"

"Wow Spyro, I did not know you liked to explore." Tomas sounded surprised to know his like to explore.

"Well, it's something that has interested me since I was in Artisans. The excitement of being in a place where you have never been is a unique feeling." Spyro said excited "For that the many times I arrived to Avalar or the Forbidden Realms were special, partly because I didn't know those places existed."

"Well Spyro, at least overcoming evil you came farther than anyone could. But I hope the next time you travel to a new place, this one is a natural one and without the Sorcerer or some other evil appears." Tomas said half serious and joking.

"We'll see Tomas, you know I also like action on the road." Spyro stood with raised tail and legs stretched out as if ready to jump.

The elder dragon only moved his head sideways smiling to the small purple dragon and his occurrences. Spyro certainly was special.

"Well Spyro, you can go off the rest of the day. We still have much to do."

"Sure. Goodbye Tomas, Magnus, and Astar I think." Spyro was saying goodbye and almost running to the door.

It was not until being about to leave, it opened inward, causing Spyro collided with the elders who were coming at that time.

The blow caused both Spyro, Cho Lei and Red fell to the ground, with Cho Lei landing on top of Red although he did not notice that, instead he looked to the purple dragon with irritation.

"It's about time you got here, young Spyro." His tone showed that he was seriously annoyed.

"Sorry Red, didn't know you were outside." Spyro said, smiling as always "But I gotta go, I would help you but I see you are fine there. Bye!" And Spyro left without another word.

"Fine? What does he mean?" He asked to the elder but she couldn't answer for now, because of the embarrassment she had just having Red below her. She had never been this close to another dragon, apart of her family, she even couldn't react.

"Cho Lei, you can already move please." That at least snapped her out of her trance and seeing Red's dubious face she quickly stood up, still wearing red cheeks.

"Sorry." She said ashamed, she couldn't stop feeling uncomformed from the scene thanks to the purple dragon. "If it was not for Spyro ..."

"Leave it alone. We didn't look at his arrival. Is partly our fault. "Red told him honestly. "Although he pushed very hard." He mentioned as he rubbed his stomach.

Tomas approached them both "What were you doing outside?"

Red and Cho Lei told him what happened on the day, at the start normal but as Tomas heard about what happened with Ember he get worried, although he was relieved to know that Flame helped her make her feel better. Tomas still could not stop thinking about Ember.

"I suppose she was very angry and that young dragon made her exploded. If what you told me is true, then we have to talk to her tomorrow to know why she was so angry before." Tomas suggested, with the elders nodding. "Well, apart from that there was nothing more interesting. That was what I wanted to know. " He looked at his elder companions and realized the lack of one. "Where is Sensei?"

"He left before us." Magnus replied, causing Tomas let out a sigh.

"Then we'll have to discuss it without him."

"What thing?"

"The asignment of the dragonfly guardians to the young dragons."

* * *

"We arrived. Welcome to Forgotten Realms."

"We must change that name."

The boat carrying Spyro's friends finally stopped at the edge of the realms.

Soon everyone went down and were greeted by a dragon of dark green scales, dark magenta wings, wearing a collar on and grabbed a stick where the tip up like a coiled tail. "Welcome back to the Forgotten Realms."

Bianca recognized the dragon and greeted him politely "Hello Cosmos."

"Hello friends. I see you've returned from your great adventure. "

"If for great adventure you mean to clean up the mess from a month, then yes. It was a great adventure." Hunter said sarcastically, making Bianca laugh.

"Come on Hunter, it was not so bad." The rabbit gave him a friendly little push. "Moreover, you didn't do all the cleaning alone, in fact I think you were the one who made less than us."

"Wha- what are you talking about? If I did as much as everyone." Hunter replied, smiling nervously.

"The magic bunny is right, the time I went from side to side you were sleeping in the branches of the trees." 9 said curious.

"It's because I was tired of carrying so much." Hunter replied, hoping that they swallowed it.

"Food does not count, cadet." The Sergeant Byrd answered him.

"It was huge that thing. You don't know how much the dragons eat." The cheetah defended himself, although Bianca's confident look didn't go away.

"Don't worry fluffy cat. I still love you." Bianca said putting her hands on his shoulders, and Hunter responded by putting his on her hips and lifting her up in the air.

"Is for this and more that I love you too." He said very softly.

The moment was interrupted by Cosmos coughing to get their attention "I do not want to break the romantic moment, but I need your help with something."

"Is something wrong?" That voice made him turn to the group and saw a flash of gold approaching.

"Sparx? Is that you?" Cosmos asked incredulously after seeing the dragonfly alone. "And do you talk?"

"Yes, it's me. And I've been talking for a while." The dragonfly replied.

"But where is Spyro?"

"Spyro stayed with the elder dragons on the Dragon Shores." Hunter replied for Sparx.

Cosmos looked at Sparx carefully "Normally you and Spyro are always together. What happened? Did you had a fight? "

"No, no, no." Sparx said quickly. "I wanted to go to be with dragonflies."

"But are you sure that Spyro be okay alone? He needs you to take care of himself."

"Spyro will be fine. I know him since we were babies, and I could see how he improved and grew stronger. It might take some time for him to know I'm not around, but I know he will make it."

"If you say so my little friend." The dragon replied, still not convinced.

After a moment he snapped his fingers. "I remember, I need your help for something important. It has to do with dragonflies."

"With Dragonflies? I'm in." Sparx said enthusiastically.

"Well, let's go." Hunter said, as the others followed.

"Hey, do any of you saw Sheila?" The monkey asked his friends

"Negative soldier. I didn't see her for days." Byrd answered.

"She is probably busy, don't worry." Bianca suggested.

There were no further questions for the rest of the walk. As they walked, they saw as several dragons passed through the realm, both adults and children, either playing or chatting or even burning sheeps.

Since Spyro defeated the Sorceress, the Forgotten Realms regained its magic, and dragons were finally able to return to their old home after a long time.

From nowhere Bianca felt a chill run through her body making her shiver a bit, something that Hunter noted. "You're good?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I have just a little cold. "She said to not worry him.

Hunter hugged her in an attempt to remove the cold. "Better?"

Bianca nodded smiling. "Better. Thank you."

"Anytime."

* * *

Sheila Alps, a very peaceful and quiet mountainous place, full of nature and peace. Just sitting on a rock sat a kangaroo with a beige safari suit and red hair, enjoying the warm afternoon sun.

She seemed to be waiting for someone by their constant nod, she turned to the portal to her home for someone to arrive.

Luckily she didn't have to wait longer for her visitant to arrive. From the portal came a creature with a hard shell in the back with some extravagant costumes. He wore a cowboy hat, a red bandanna tied around his neck, and a brown belt carrying a slingshot.

"Heavens, at last I arrived." Said the new face. "This is beyond what I thought."

Sheila recognized his accent and appearance, and quickly greeted him. "Hello Bandit."

"Hi Sheila." The armadillo returned the greeting "I didn' know you lived so far away. I had to ask directions from Cliff Town to get here."

Sheila giggled nervously. "Yes, sorry about that. I had to return quickly to prevent further invasions."

"There's nothing wrong with that. But for the next let me know." Bandit smiled as he wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"Sure mate." She reached out her hand and Bandit took it gladly. "Well, since you're still new it will be my pleasure to show you the rest of this realm, although you may already have known part of it trying to find me." Sheila scratched his head uncomfortably, laughing.

"No problem." They were about to leave when Bandit stopped quickly. "Wait." Sheila turned to the armadillo as he took off his hat and pulled out what looked like a V-shaped object "I brought this for you."

Sheila took the object with pleasure. "A boomerang. I love boomerangs." She said happily.

"Yeah, I bought one as I was coming here. I thought you would like it for how it combined with your look."

Sheila smiled as she turned to throw it. The object made an arc sound going away fastly and then return directly to her, grabbing it with her hand.

Bandit saw impressed that example of domain. "Wow! That was awesome."

"Thank you." The kangaroo started spinning the boomerang with her finger. "I've been practicing a lot with some that lended me. But it's better to have your own."

Sheila put her new boomerang in her pocket and approached the portal "Well, let's continue with our tour?"

"Of course pal." Bandit replied cheerful, and both leave the Alps to explore the rest of the Forgotten Realms.

* * *

 **Well, that's all for now.**

 **Here I experimented a lot with Red and Cho Lei, the same with Sheila and Bandit who I think have many potential for the Spyro series. And I guess you may have questions about them (or not)**

 **Anyway, thanks a lot for reading! I promise that I will try to get the new chapter soon, as I also need to progress with my other story, the one based on The Legend of Spyro. I feel bad when I let down anyone.**

 **Oh! The dragonflies' asignment idea goes in part to KaiserTheArmed, a great author and great friend of mine.**

 **Again, thanks for reading. :)**

 **And until we read again!**


End file.
